


I’ll Catch You

by PH03N1X_360



Series: Tales from the University of Emon [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Dog Trinket (Critical Role), F/M, Fluff, POV Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PH03N1X_360/pseuds/PH03N1X_360
Summary: Vex goes in search of the stranger she met on the bus a few days ago. Sequel to ‘If You Need Help’.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Series: Tales from the University of Emon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155557
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	I’ll Catch You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! Back at it again with fic #17! I had a lot of positive feedback from IYNH, and I got a request for more of this. Have fun!

_What the hell are you doing here?_ Vex’ahlia thought weakly as she stood outside the engineering building of Emon University. Vex knew why she was there, but she didn’t know _why_. Vex could just text him. She had the number. She wasn’t even sure that Percy was going to be here. He said engineering...

Right?

It may have been chemistry.

Vex wasn’t sure. If she was wrong, at least she got a solid hour of quiet study time and her darling Trinket got a walk. 

Looking around for a proper vantage point, she noticed a maple tree, not terribly tall but thick enough to support her weight, just across from the entrance. Below it, there was a small picnic table. In essence, everything she was looking for. 

“Come on, Trinket,” Vex tugged at the Newfoundland’s leash and strolled over to the tree. She tied his leash to the bench, secured her computer bag across her body, and pulled herself into the tree. It was a nice May morning. The slight breeze snuck between the branches and swirled around Vex as she booted up her laptop. She pulled up her Animal Behavior assignment, but she really wasn’t paying too much attention to it. She was more focused on the student populous crisscrossing the grounds below her. Several people stopped by to pet Trinket, paying very little mind to the woman in the tree. As her surveillance came to a close, a familiar shock of white hair came into view.

“Hello, you must be Trinket,” Percy leaned down and ruffled his dark brown fluff. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Can I wait with you? I’m here to meet my new roommate…” Before Vex could say anything, a familiar voice rang out above her.

“Hello Percival.” Vax’ildan called. Vex flinched so hard that she lost her grip on the branch. She seemed to fall in slow motion, bracing for impact and praying she wouldn’t land on Trinket. In an instant, a pair of surprisingly strong arms shot out and caught her just before she hit the ground. There was a beat of silence as her brother quickly scrambled down the tree.

“Brother, dear, how long were you in that tree?” Vex asked, trying to school her expression. Percy was still carrying her bridal style, a deep blush creeping across his face. 

“Longer than you. Are you alright?” Vax dropped down from the final branch and dusted himself off.

“Thanks to Percy, yes,” She reached up and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, enjoying the way the blush darkened further. “Thank you, darling.” Vax raised an eyebrow.

“You two know each other? I thought you just transferred from Westrrun College like a week ago,” He asked.

“I met her on the city bus three days ago. She was getting harassed by some creep, so I sat with her until he got off.” Percy explained, regaining his composure.

“Darling, you can put me down if you want,” Vex’ahlia assured.

“Do you want me to put you down?” Percy countered, a hint of a smile at the edges of his mouth. 

“Not really, it’s rather comfortable, and you seem to be handling it fine.” She countered with a wink, pointedly ignoring the slight look of disgust on her brother’s face. 

“Then you can stay for now. You are rather light, and I’d hate to disturb you if you are comfortable.” Percy was really smiling now.

“While I don’t want to interrupt you two doing whatever you’re doing, Percival, you wanted me to show you where our dorm is?” Vax asked hesitantly. 

“Ah yes. Would you like to accompany us?” Percy inquired.

“Sure. Vax, take my stuff and Trinket’s leash.” 

“No. Do it yourself.”

“Do you want me to tell Kiki you’ve been in love with her since high school?”

“I’ll take your stuff.” Vax grumbled, then turned a stern look to Percy. “Don’t you dare drop her.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The kitchen’s down the hall that way. Vex managed to get me a room with its own bathroom and shower.” Vax explained as they made their way to his dorm. Trinket was chilling outside after last time they tried to smuggle him inside her brother’s room. Vex was baffled that the nerd she met on the bus was still carrying her with little issue. 

“How’d you do that?” Percy glanced down at her, eyebrows scrunched again. It was still adorable. 

“Well, the dude who used to be in charge had a nasty habit of taking advantage of girls he went out with. I offered him a date, picked his pockets, stole the drug he was planning on slipping in my drink, and turned him in. They offered me a pick of whatever room I wanted as a reward, or maybe an apology. I loved my roommates, still do, so I passed the choice to my brother,” Vex recalled. It was one of her prouder moments. She had spent weeks training her slight of hand with Vax after she heard about it. 

“Roommates? You have more than one?” Percy said in mild confusion. 

“Keyleth and Pike, a future botanist and a future physician. The Biology squad,” Vex grinned. They were the best. As they neared the door, two figures stepped out of the room across the hall.

“She’ll say yes this time, I’m telling you - Oi, Vex’ahlia, does Pike like me?” Scanlan asked, not even looking up from his phone.

“That’s for her to know and you to find out, I guess.” Vex rolled her eyes. Grog was more focused on the man carrying her.

“Wow, Vex, who’s this? You snagged a hot one,” Grog said as he did a lap around Percy. Vex whispered a thanks, pressed another kiss to Percy’s cheek, then wriggled out of his grasp. 

“This is-“ She started, but he cut her off.

“Percival Fredrickstein von Mussel Klossowski de Rolo III of the Third House of Whitestone, Vax’ildan’s new roommate. I just transferred from Westrrun.” Percy introduced himself with a slight bow. “I appreciate the compliment. You are?”

“Grog Strongjaw.” Grog said, a bit bewildered. Scanlan strolled up and shook his hand. 

“Scanlan Shorthalt, it’s your pleasure to make my acquaintance.” He said with gusto.

“He’s always like that,” Vex chuckled at the shocked look on Percy’s face. As Scanlan and Grog move off, there’s a buzz from her pocket. 

“Shit... Sorry, boys, I need to go and bring Trinket home before class. Percival, do you want to go grab coffee later?” Vex asked. 

“Sure, I‘ll text you. Bye, dear,” Percy seemed to steel himself, then pressed a kiss to her forehead. Vax made a gagging sound behind them. Smiling to herself, she turned and darted back down the hall.


End file.
